poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Godspeaker (class)
Godspeaker The Mystic’s gift is great and comes with great responsibility. When used wrongly, the Mystic can attain divine powers when they forcibly take control of a legendary pokemon. Godspeakers are Mystic who disregard the safety of the world and its balance in order to promote their own divine power. A Godspeaker is a great force to be reckoned with, but if they are not keeping track of those whose power they’ve stolen, they might not get to abuse their godly power for too long. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Godspeaker Gifted Features 'Legendary Cry' Trainer Action League Legal Daily - Drains 100 HP of each previously Possessed Legendary Pokemon per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Hyper Voice. For every 100 HP drained in order to use Hyper Voice, roll an additional 1d20 for damage while using Hyper Voice. Use your STR modifier multiplied by 5 as your SP. ATK stat. You may not use Legendary Cry for 2 days after using Legendary Cry. 'Spotcheck' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Self. Effect: For five minutes, you can see from the point of view of any of the Legendary Pokemon you have ever possessed. You also know how far each of those Legendaries are from you and which direction they are from wherever you are. Godspeaker Features 'Cold Snap' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, Borrowed Ice Beam, Blizzard or Sheer Cold Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Drains 100 HP of each previously Possessed Legendary Pokemon per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Sheer Cold. For every 200 HP drained in order to use Sheer Cold, subtract 1 from Sheer Cold’s Accuracy Check. You may not use Cold Snap for 5 days after using Cold Snap. After using Cold Snap, you may not use Features, Issue Commands or Shift for 1 minute, or 6 rounds. 'Flare' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, Borrowed Overheat, Eruption or Fire Blast Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Drains 25 HP of each previously Possessed Legendary Pokemon per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Overheat. Use your STR modifier multiplied by 5 as your SP. ATK stat. You may not use Flare for 3 days after using Flare. 'God Shield' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, took 1000 HP from Legendary Pokemon by using Features Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Protect. 'Kneel' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, took 5000 HP from Legendary Pokemon by using Features Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Mean Look. The target may also not Shift for 5 Rounds. The target also may not damage you for 5 Rounds. If the target attacks you or does something that would damage you, you take no damage. 'Life Beam' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, Borrowed Hyper Beam Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Drains 100 HP of each previously Possessed Legendary Pokemon per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Hyper Beam. For every 100 HP drained in order to use Hyper Beam, roll an additional 1d20 for damage while using Hyper Beam. Use your STR modifier multiplied by 5 as your SP. ATK stat. You may not use Life Beam for 4 days after using Life Beam. After using Life Beam, you may not use Features, Issue Commands or Shift for 1 minute, or 6 rounds. 'Outburst' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, Borrowed Outrage, Thrash or Dragon Rush Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Drains 25 HP of each previously Possessed Legendary Pokemon per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Outrage. Use your STR modifier multiplied by 5 as your ATK stat. When you use Outrage with Outburst, ignore the effects of Outrage. You may not use Outburst for 3 days after using Outburst. 'Parasitic Embrace' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, Borrowed Giga Drain, Mega Drain or Absorb Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Drains 25 HP of each previously Possessed Legendary Pokemon per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Giga Drain. Use your STR modifier multiplied by 5 as your SP. ATK stat. The HP drained from Legendary Pokemon when this Feature is used counts towards the HP you regain as a result of Giga Drain’s Effect. You may not use Parasitic Embrace for 2 days after using Parasitic Embrace. 'Power Mimicry' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, took 300 HP from Legendary Pokemon by using Features Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Mirror Move. Use your STR modifier multiplied by 5 as your SP. ATK or ATK stat, depending on whatever Stat the Move uses. 'Praise Me' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, took 2000 HP from Legendary Pokemon by using Features Trainer Action League Illegal Static Target: Allied Pokemon. Effect: Allied Pokemon have and may use the Move Helping Hand to target you, if you are Possessing a Pokemon. Each Pokemon who uses Helping Hand in this way may not benefit from Praise Me for 24 hours. 'Tremor' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, Borrowed Earthquake, Magnitude or Rock Slide Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Drains 25 HP of each previously Possessed Legendary Pokemon per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Earthquake. Use your STR modifier multiplied by 5 as your ATK stat. Instead of Earthquake having the keyword Burst, it instead has the keyword Blast when used with Tremor. You may not use Tremor for 3 days after using Tremor. 'Thunder Call' Prerequisite: Godspeaker, Borrowed Zap Cannon, Thunder or Thunderbolt Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Drains 25 HP of each previously Possessed Legendary Pokemon per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Zap Cannon. Use your STR modifier multiplied by 5 as your SP. ATK stat. You may not use Thunder Call for 3 days after using Thunder Call. Category:Mystic Advanced Classes